1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an emergency rescue device and method for operation thereof to enable rapid removal of an injured individual from hazardous locations and, more specifically, emergency rescue device that combines a base panel formed of a flexible sheet material and a harness coupled to the base panel to securely restrain the injured individual.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stretchers of various types have been developed to move injured individuals. Stretchers of different types and configurations have also been developed to safely and efficiently move an injured individual from an emergency situation, for example an individual found injured in a burning building or a soldier injured on a battlefield.
A conventional emergency stretcher is provided by Skedco, Inc. that combines features of a sled and a skid, and is often referred to as a ‘SKED’. Components of the SKED are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,368 to Calkin. The SKED is manufactured from a single piece of material, can be stored flat, and is manipulated by a user into a functioning configuration. An injured individual is loaded onto the SKED device, which is then skidded across varied types of terrain.
However, the individual is secured within the SKED device using a plurality of pairs of conventional seat-belt style straps, and the plastic used to manufacture the SKED device has a shape memory. This arrangement creates an inefficient and time consuming process to secure the injured individual.
Moreover, the SKED device does not provide a self-contained packing arrangement to protect the straps and also position the straps for immediate deployment. Rather, a separate cover is needed to protect the straps of the SKED device. Use of such separate cover further delays deployment of the SKED device.
Accordingly, the SKED device does not ensure an efficient process for securing an injured individual. The delays in deploying the SKED device are undesirable, particularly if the SKED device is used in emergency situations.
Another conventional drag-style emergency evacuation stretcher is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,324 to Walkingshaw et al. (“Walkingshaw”). Like the SKED, the Walkingshaw device is manufactured from a single piece of material. The Walkingshaw device can be stored flat and is folded into a functioning configuration. Also like the SKED, the Walkingshaw device utilizes a conventional seat-belt style straps to secure an injured individual therein and fails to provide a self-contained packing arrangement that protects the straps from the elements while also maintaining the harness straps in a stored state that allows for immediate deployment.
Yet another conventional stretcher is U.S. Pat. No. 7,168,110 to Girard et al. (“Girard”), which discloses a transfer stretcher and harness for lifting, transferring or supporting a person—in particular an overweight person—via a single lift point, typically by use of lifting equipment. However, the transfer stretcher of Girard is not arranged for use as an emergency evacuation stretcher, particularly when immediate deployment is needed, such as for fire rescue or battlefield scenarios.
Another example of a conventional emergency stretcher is provided by U.S. Pat. No. 6,871,368 to Catkin, which a flexible drag stretcher that can be stored and transported in a tightly rolled, compact cylindrical storage condition for hand carrying and for mounting on a backpack, to be unrolled into an operative stretcher condition having a single center base panel formed of a flexible sheet material onto which a pair of opposite, flexible side torso flap members are mounted to cinch against the sides of only the torso portion of an injured person's body to secure the injured person to the stretcher during stretcher operation. However, like the other conventional stretchers, the emergency personal must follow numerous and time-consuming steps to secure the injured person in the device.